


The gym teacher

by Valentine_Robberts



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Contractor firm, Daddy Kink, Grimes and Dixon International, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Neighbors, Office Sex, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Promotion, Shane Being an Asshole, Spanking, negan is a teacher, personal assistent, selfmade character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine_Robberts/pseuds/Valentine_Robberts
Summary: Charles comes home from a long day of work and finds his driveway blocked off by a moving truck. The neighbor is sorry and handsome so it's fine. They will become better friends and better neighbors but promotion and an old lover stir things up.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Male Character(s), Negan/Rick grimes/Original Male Character(s), Rick Grimes/Negan, Rick Grimes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. New neighbor

The shared driveway was blocked by a large moving truck, what a way to leave an impression. Four men were carrying box after box into the new neighbor his house but the man himself was nowhere to be seen. I parked my car across the street and walked over to my door. But then a low and beautiful voice interrupted my peace.

”Hey there neighbor, I am sorry for the monstrosity of a truck but I had to clear the road and the walkway.”  
”Well, as long as you get rid of it later.” I cracked a small smile and turned my keys in the lock  
”Of course sunshine.” The guy smiled, and what a smile it is  
“Well, good luck.” I opened my door before the man spoke again  
“What’s your name?” Handsome asked and I simply pointed at the sign below my house number  
“Charles Preston, nice to meet you, Charles. My name is Negan.”  
“I have to get going now Negan, it was nice meeting you.” And with that, I closed the door

Yeah, he is handsome and all but I have no time for hot neighbors. I turned on my ac, popped my AirPods in, and joined in on the meeting on my mac. It was boring as hell but I needed to look and sound interested if I wanted that promotion. My job is a lot of fun but these meetings about efficiency and customer service were not my thing. I’m an assistant at Grimes and Dixon International, two contractors who build communities around the world. The promotion is to become Rick Grimes his assistant but for now, I am stuck with Shane Walsh and he is a real asshole. He wants to be a partner in the company so bad he tries to overshadow Rick but he can’t pull it off so it will just look stupid. Daryl Dixon, the other big name, is a very nice guy but a little weird. He is very loyal to Rick and always does what is best for the company but he can be a bit impulsive and when things don’t work out, quite aggressive. But everybody got their flaws right. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

“I am sorry gentlemen, there someone at the door, I will be right back.” I smiled and muted them and my mic and opened the door  
“The truck is gone sunshine.” The neighbor’s eyes were sparkling, a small smile tugged at his lips  
“Like you said.”  
“Just wanted to let you know that I am working in the garden later today when the temperature goes down a little. I’ll try to make as little as noise as possible but.” I held my hand and smiled, sort of  
“Just wanted to let me know, thank you and it’s fine. I’m in the middle of a business call neighbor so I will have to leave you to it.”  
“Negan.” The sparkle was annoying me now  
“Good day, Negan.”

I walked towards the fridge and poured myself a glass of Sauvignon blanc with ice and stood behind my laptop again. If “Negan” is going to ring my bell every time he wants to do something, I am going to move. Or not. Shane was now making notes for me to deal with in the morning, that asshole. I tuned back in and let another forty-five minutes waste away. We said our goodbyes and left the chat. I ran upstairs to get rid of my suit and jumped under the shower. It was a hundred and two degrees outside with no wind at all so the cold water running down my back was a warm welcome. Then I pulled on some swimming shorts, a tank top, and grabbed my book from the side table before going back downstairs. I forgot that I made a deal over the mail with the new neighbor before I met him about a new fence and that the old one wasn’t there anymore. How a man could miss a six and a half feet tall fence. 

“Must be one hell of a job where you can present yourself in loungewear.”  
“Done for the day.” I sighed but looked over the fence anyway and I got rewarded for that. A sweaty, tanned, and muscular body was flexing his way into my heart, the small black and grey curls on his chest were a bonus though. But my excitement stayed on the inside.  
“Good for you.” The man looked kind of disappointed in my disinterest  
“Negan, can I make you a drink or just a beer or wine?” I asked, feeling bad, something I rarely feel  
“A beer would be refreshing.” He smiled and jumped over the fence. I’m not even mad at him for doing that, just looking at those abs makes me forget

I walked towards my fridge and grabbed a beer, popped the cap off, and handed it to Negan. He smiled at me and took a swig, a droplet made its way down his throat and on his chest. I want to lick it.

“Thank you, dear neighbor.”  
“You are welcome, may I ask why you moved into this neighborhood?”  
“I am a gym teacher at the high school two streets down, my alarm goes off half an hour before the bell rings so I am one happy man.”  
“Gym teacher huh, you good with kids?”  
“Yeah, kids think I’m cool you know. Especially when I park my Harley in the courtyard.” Negan grins  
“You ride a Harley? What kind?” The man becomes more and more attractive  
“Are you into motorcycles?”  
“Very much, I have an Electra glide and an iron 883 in the garage. But I need my car to run errands at work so I take one of them out every weekend.”  
“Damn kid, you are full of surprises.” Negan licked his lips and cocked his head and I had to clear my throat  
“What about you?”  
“I am the proud owner of the new cvo street glide.”  
“Wow, I am jealous, with the one hundred seventeen v twin motor?”  
“What else.”

I smiled at him and gestured at the lounge chair for him to sit. We talked about his work and his favorite music and piece of clothing. The man is absolutely crazy but does everything very passionately and with love so the intention could never be wrong. 

“We should ride together sometime.” He said  
“Yeah, that would be fun.”  
“Do you have time this Sunday?”  
“Yes, around twelve?”  
“Sounds good, now if you would excuse me, I have to continue carrying my new tiles. Thanks for the beer.” He winked and jumped back into his yard  
“Good luck.” 

The sun was shining bright and my muscles were sore so some relaxing and tanning was in order. I took off my tank top and laid down on the sunbed next to my pool. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.


	2. Spaghetti bolognese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles dines next door

A cold breeze awakened me from my nap, which isn’t weird because the sun is setting. I looked into the next-door garden but Negan must have gone inside. I grabbed my top and went inside myself. I only have to go to work tomorrow and then it’s the weekend and my first week of freedom since this year. The company is very successful so every opportunity Rick and Daryl get, they agree to a new project. Which is fine, but I am so tired. After my week off, there are only six more weeks till summer break and the firm closes for a month because of all the families that work there. Rick himself has two kids and he always closes up shop when they start their summer holiday. More free time for me. 

It was around six-thirty and my stomach started to warn me, time to fetch the menus. I Salvatori pasta was my go-to restaurant but I could never choose between Bolognese and alfredo. First world crisis. The doorbell rang, four times.

“Hey there Charles, figured it would be weird to enter your garden when you're not there.” Negan’s smile warmed my heart, christ  
“You can try but it would be very likely that you give me a heart attack.” I smiled  
“Wouldn’t want that.”  
“Can I help you with something?”  
“Well, I wondered if you would like to come over for dinner? I made too much spaghetti and thought maybe you’d fancy a bite.” His tongue ran over his bottom lip before he bit on the tip, damn this man  
“I was about to order in, but homemade sounds way better.” I wanted to follow him but figured that eating spaghetti with no shirt is a step too far  
“You don’t have to wear one for me but suit it yourself.” Negan smiled and walked over to his front door. I quickly grabbed my tank top from the couch and walked after him.

There were boxes stacked up in the hallway from floor to ceiling but his kitchen and living room were done already. The smell of the unmistakable bolognese sauce filled the entire ground floor, and it smelled amazing so I figured that the kitchen and living area were the most important spots to finish today. The floorplan is the same as in my house, loft-like ground floor and probably three bedrooms and two bathrooms and an attic. His living area had navy walls, brown leather couches, and a wooden coffee table. His dining table was from the same wood as the coffee table that continued as a cutting board in the kitchen. The walls were white but the table runners were the same navy color as the other walls. For a tough and manly man, this house was insanely well decorated and color-coordinated.

“And?” Negan was probably following my gaze and waited for my opinion  
“Excuse me, my professional view comes first when I enter a new home. It’s beautiful Negan, really.”  
“You'll have to tell me what it is you do, but first, what is your poison?”  
“Beer will suffice.” thinking Negan isn’t a wine drinker  
“I have wine, but it’s a dollar bottle from the super.” he smiled and opened two bottles of Heineken  
“Beer is my second favorite drink.” I winked  
“Let's toast.”  
“What should we toast to?”  
“To the fact you are not annoyed with me anymore and a new friendship?” Negan smiled and held up his bottle  
“I wasn’t annoyed.” I defended myself but failing

We toasted and walked towards the kitchen island and sat down. Negan told me about his work at the high school and how his busted knee got in the way of a baseball career. Damn shame. 

“What about you? You an interior designer?”  
“No, I work at Grimes and Dixon international, it’s a contractors firm. I’m some douchebags assistant but I have an architecture degree and I am working to become Rick Grimes his assistant. I get to design some major projects then.”  
“That’s fuckin awesome Charles and you want to work for Rick the Prick Grimes?”  
“Rick the prick?” I laughed  
“I went to high school with him, a big nerd, but I get the appeal.” Negan smiled and grabbed two plates  
“Wait a minute, I don't like him like that, I just want to become his assistant. It will be a major plus on my resume."  
“Just messing with you, fucking hell, Rick the prick a major contractor. And Dixon?”  
“Daryl is also a contractor, he is a hard worker and gets the job done. Rick is more the communication with the client guy and the leader you know.”  
“Does not sound like Rick at all, want another beer?”  
“Thanks.”

Negan put a plate in front of me with spaghetti, what looks like homemade spaghetti, with a lot of bolognese sauce on top with shredded parmesan. Like I said, the smell was amazing and I couldn't wait to taste it. Negan popped the caps off the bottles and placed them on the table.

“Enjoy.”  
“I am sure I will.”

And fucking hell, this was amazing. Even a hundred times better than I Salvatori. Just the right amount of meat and the tomatoes had to be directly from the farmer because they don't taste like this at whole foods. I couldn’t help but moan around my fork, this spice to it kissed my tongue and the celery was still nice and crispy.

“Fuck kid, no need for you to tickle my balls that bad.” Negan smiled and looked at my mouth  
“This, Negan, is amazing. Why aren't you a chef or something like that.”  
“Would be a fucking boring restaurant with one dish on the menu.”  
“You are the master of this recipe, you have to be kidding me if this is all you can do.”  
“I am very capable of doing all sorts of things. Cooking is something I love to do but I think I will come to hate it if I had to do it.”  
“I get that, but if you ever get sacked at your high school, open a pasta restaurant, please.”

Negan nodded and laughed, taking another swig of his beer and cleared the table. It was eight o clock and Negan started to yawn. 

“I better get going, you must be exhausted and I have to work in the morning.”  
“Yeah me too, but we're still on for Sunday right?”  
“Obviously. Thank you so much for that plate of deliciousness.” I smiled and stuck out my hand but Negan pulled me into a hug  
“Thank you for being a good neighbor.”  
“That’s yet to be seen, goodnight Negan.”  
“Goodnight Charles, say hello to your boss for me yeah.”  
“I will, good evening.”

I waved one more time and walked towards my door and looked to my left to see Negan still standing there, looking at me.

“Just making sure you are safe.” He smiles and went inside

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Salvatori is Italian for the saviors, I'm so creative.


	3. The Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are being promoted today, introducing friends and grilling steak.

My alarm did its job of waking me up but a bit too late for my liking. I jumped out of bed and got dressed, brushed my teeth, and hurried down quickly. I grabbed my car keys and had a slight panic when my car was not in the driveway but then I remembered parking the car across the street. Negan’s black pickup truck was parked on the driveway and I could see myself enjoying long drives along the coast with my feet propped up the dash. A single butterfly made its way through my belly but I tried to ignore it. I quickly got it to my car and drove off. 

“Pushing your luck a bit there Charlie.” Shane was eating a pastrami sandwich in front of the building  
“I’m not even two minutes late Shane,” I said, rolling my eyes and made my way up the tenth floor. Rick spotted me exiting the elevator and walked over to me. 

“Charles, how are you?” Rick asked and patted my shoulder  
“Hey Rick, yeah how about you?”  
“Amazing, summer break is near, my kids are excited and I am having four weeks of alone time.”  
“You’re not going to hang out with your kids?”  
“No, there are going to hang out at summer camp. Carl wanted to see his girlfriend or something and Judith wanted to, and I quote, shoot some birds.”  
“Sweet girl.” I joked  
“Yeah, she is something.” He winked  
“Oh, you know who wants me to say hello to you?”  
“Surprise me.”  
“Negan.”

Rick's face fell, a frown formed on his head and he gave me a tight smile.

“Negan huh, well, tell him to go fuck himself.”  
“Sorry.” I gasped, not knowing he hated him  
“No I am sorry, I shouldn’t have fallen out like that, it’s just that Negan Uhm.”  
“What?”  
“He broke my heart, just left me one day.” Rick looked hurt  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”  
“No you couldn’t have, how do you know him?”  
“He is my new neighbor.”  
“Well, if he ever gives you trouble, call me, I’d love to kick his ass.”  
“Thanks, Rick.” I smiled and he winked, and I felt a flush cover my cheeks  
“I have to get going but stay at the office for a while, we are surprising some people today.” He winked again and walked away

It’s promotion day already? Better get to fucking work. I walked towards my desk and stared at the files Shane left on my desk with some lump sum contracts and cost-plus contracts to look over. That’s his fucking job. I popped my AirPods in and selected the Metallica playlist on Spotify before getting a Facebook friend request. This rugged man with a wide ass grin filled my phone screen. He was wearing a leather jacket and sat on his cvo street glide. Negan

“Damn Charles, he’s hot.” Francine looked over my shoulder, stroking her short hair.  
She is one of the main constructors at the firm on the ninth floor. She forms a team with Abraham, Tobin, and Bruce but Francine is always on the tenth floor annoying everyone. But she is one of my friends. Abraham is the leader of the team but she likes to take over. 

“He’s alright.” I smiled and accepted Negan’s friendship request  
“Francine, would you care to come down? We have to go through planning.” Abraham’s red mustache came into view  
“Yes, sorry, I’m coming.” Francine waved me goodbye and left with Abraham who hit me behind the head  
“Dude, my hair.” I laughed  
“You’re still hot.” He laughed and went down

Maggie and Glenn sat at the opposite desk and stared at me. 

“Can I help you?”  
“Do you know what Rick is going to announce this afternoon?” Maddie asked  
“No, you?”  
“It has to be about the promotion right?” Glenn whispered  
“Maddie and Gwen, get lost.” Shane and his charisma entered the office  
“Asshole,” Maggie whispers when she walks away  
“You finished the check yet?” Shane asked  
“I’ve been here for fifteen minutes Shane, so no.”  
“Hurry the fuck up.” He said and put his legs up on the table  
“Maybe you could do one yourself instead of giving Charles two of your own cases.” Rick said, coming up behind Shane who jumps up  
“Of course Rick, he is just checking them for me, I already finished them.” Shane tried  
“I’m not stupid, Charles, give those files back to Shane and Shane, go work at the pit.”  
“But that’s on the eighth floor, My stuff is here, on the tenth.” Shane laughed  
“I wasn’t kidding Shane, go take a break.”

Shane huffed and grabbed the files from my desk and stormed off. Rick winked again, what is with him today, and left for his office. I started to work on Shane’s emails and immediately forwarded them to Shane. No way I’m doing his work today. I designed some concept projects for the website and checked my Facebook. Negan is online and messaged me.

‘Hey there neighbor, aren’t you supposed to be working?’  
‘Hey Negan, I am, but I’m taking a little break.’  
‘Did you say hi to Ricky boy?’  
‘I did, he wants to punch you.’  
‘Well, that’s fucking rude.’  
‘He offered to punch you if you were being an annoying neighbor.’  
‘Well shit, ganging up on me with my ex.’  
‘Sorry, does he ride a motorcycle?’  
‘No, scared little shit.’  
‘Too bad.’  
‘And why is that darling?’

Fuck

‘Well, he impressed me today, being al protective and shit.’  
‘Are you fucking kidding me, Rick grimes? Come on, is he my competition? Fuck this is going to be easy.’  
‘Don’t be so sure Negan.’  
‘Well shit, might have to cancel our Sunday ride along then.’  
‘No no, I’m only leveling the field.’  
‘This is going to be interesting.’  
‘Yeah I hope so, I have to get back, see you later neighbor x.’  
‘Damn right you will boy.’

This man, the best surprise in a long time. 

“Dear colleagues, if you all would be so kind to gather in the conference room?” Rick called out. It’s now or never. Maggie and Glenn sat next to me and Shane just stood there by the door. Daryl and his shaggy hair joined us as well and gave me a nod. 

“Thank you for coming, Daryl and I have been talking about doing some refurnishing in this office and I am not talking about the furniture.” Rick laughed but realized it was a stupid joke  
“Alright there Rick, what we wanted to say is that we are assigning ourselves a new assistant and senior advisor.” Daryl continued  
“Yes and without making this an hour-long reception, Charles, congratulations. If you still want to be our light in the dark, tower of strength and all that.” Rick said and I didn’t know what to say  
“Fuck yes, thank you so much!” I almost yelled before getting hugged by Glenn and Maggie  
“And then for the new senior advisor.” Daryl said

I saw Shane puffing up his chest but he must be stupid if he thinks he is getting promoted. A senior advisor is the most important seat at the table next to a senior partner which is the next level. 

“Carol, baby, if you want it, it’s yours.” Daryl smiled  
“Damn right I do.” Carol smiled and went up to hug Daryl. They have a strange relationship but that makes it all the more fun to watch them argue about shit. Carol is sweet and a bit of a hard ass but really good at what she does.

“Well thank you all for staying, have a nice weekend and we’ll see you Monday,” Rick said and waved me over  
“Well? Surprised?” He asked  
“Yes! I hoped it of course but never thought it would happen this year.” I smiled and he hugged me  
“You deserve it, go enjoy your week of freedom. I will talk to you later.” Rick smiled and walked away  
“Congratulations Charles.” Daryl patted my shoulder and left with Carol to the cafeteria 

I grabbed my keys and almost ran to the elevator. No more Shane, no more stupid pastrami sandwich order across town. Rick and Daryl. And probably a bit of Carol. I pushed the button for the ninth floor and stuck my head through the doors.

“I’m officially Rick and Daryl’s bitch!” I yelled to Francine  
“What about me?” Abraham intervened  
“You are still my man Sarge.” I laughed and he put his hand over his heart  
“Congratulations bitch!” Francine yelled  
“Thanks bitch!”

I pressed the button for the ground floor and walked towards my car and drove home. I parked my car on the driveway and went inside. Amy airconditioning welcomed me when I took my jacket off. I went upstairs to undress and took a quick shower, enjoying the way how the sun was coming through the floor to ceiling windows in my bedroom. I put on some Nike shirt and shorts and went back downstairs. I opened my sliding doors towards the garden and walked to the kitchen.

“Hey Alexa, play my rock playlist on Spotify.”  
“Playing: rock on Spotify.”

Iron man by Black Sabbath blasted through the speaker system around the house. I ran towards Alexa to adjust the volume but it’s too late.

“Throwing a party neighbor?” Negan stood beside the fence with a beer in his hand wearing nothing but shorts  
“I forgot that my volume was up. But there is a reason for a party though, I got promoted!”  
“Well fuck, good for you Charles! More one on one time with Prick.” He laughed  
“Fuck off.” I laughed  
“Who are we fucking?” Another voice mingled in the distant conversation. I wanted to know who he was so I went outside to see this tall man with the porniest porn mustache I’d ever seen  
“You? No one. Me? Well, have to wait and see.” Negan laughed  
“Well that is yet to be seen, who might you be?” I smiled  
“I’m Simon, this old fart’s friend here.” He held out his hand over the fence  
“Hi Simon, I’m Charles, the neighbor.”  
“He is the other gym teacher, where I’m a multi-talented gym teacher who is also the baseball coach, he just boring.”  
“Hold it Negan, no need to be rude to your friend,” I said and had to conceal my laugh while looking at his raised eyebrow  
“Yes Negan, shut up.” Simon laughed but got pushed into Negan’s pool

I shook my head and walked towards my green egg and fired it up.

“You’re grilling tonight?” Negan stepped over the fence, looking over my shoulder  
“Yep, I got zero cooking skills but I make some killer steak and potatoes.” I smiled  
“Damn, water runs right into my mouth.”  
“You and your porn star friend can join me if you want?”  
“You sure?”  
“Just returning the favor.” I smiled  
“Simon! Go dry yourself off! We’re eating at my neighbor’s tonight!” Negan's grinned and sat on the lounger

The man had to know that he was handsome right? Sitting there half-naked, watching me, drinking his beer. Simon climbed over the fence and took a dramatic whiff in the air.

“Already smells amazing Charles.”  
“Thanks, Simon, help yourself to a drink.”  
“I will, what a beautiful home you have Charles. how long have you been living here?” I heard Simon open the fridge  
“Thank you, around three years now I guess.”  
“How old are you?”  
“Twenty-five, I’m turning twenty-six in august.” I looked at Negan, curious about his reaction to my age but he just grinned  
“You have your shit together man, I still live with my wife.” Simon laughed  
“Tough luck.” I smiled and grabbed the butter and garlic potatoes from the fridge and placed the tray under the hood of the grill

Negan and Simon talked about the old days, about their bachelor escapades, their high school, and their jobs now. Their life didn’t go as planned but turned out pretty okay.

“What do you do for a living Charles?” Simon asked while taking a bite from his steak  
“I work at Grimes and Dixon International, the contractors firm in the city.”  
“This boy got promoted today Si, by our own Rick Grimes.” Negan smiled  
“Rick the Prick? Damn, that sucks balls.”  
“Why do you guys hate him so much? He is very kind mind you.” I defended  
“He was a cheating asshole Charles, he made me the bad guy for returning the favor.”  
“He cheated on you?” I asked in disbelieve, laughing at Negan’s fake hurt face  
“Got something better for you, Rick was married, but he forgot to mention that for five months.” Simon defended Negan  
“Well shit.” I sighed  
“Yeah, he knocked Lori up and decided to tell me night but I figured it all out two weeks prior so I was making out on my couch at the moment en he came to tell me. So I broke his heart? Fuck that, he broke mine.” Negan said, bitterness and anger in his voice  
“I’m sorry.” That is all I could say and took a sip of my lukewarm sauvignon blanc  
“Fuck kid, it’s not your fault. As I said, I get the appeal.” He winked and stole a potato from Simon’s plate  
“And now he is a single gym teacher.” Simon laughed  
“And baseball extraordinaire.”  
“Sure, Charles, my new best friend, thank you so much for the delicious food but I must get going before the love of my life puts a bounty on my head.”  
“You’re always welcome here Simon, have a nice weekend.” I stood to hug the man and he almost tackled Negan from his chair. I bribed him to stop with some leftover steak and with a plate full he left.

“Want to go inside? I’m getting a bit cold.”  
“Sure, let me help you clean up.”  
“No no, you sit, I’ll grab you another beer.”  
“Bossy.” Negan whistled

We talked about his childhood, baseball teams, my favorite Metallica song, and the perfect weapons to survive the end of the world.

“You are seven kinds of messed up Negan, a barbed wire baseball bat? are you for real?”  
“Fuck yeah, no bullets, no crap just swinging my bat.”  
“You’ll get covered in blood if you swing a barbed wired bat around. What are you going to do when the wire gets stuck on something? It’s too much effort man, I’ll stick to a gun or a bow or something.”  
“You are no fun.” Negan purred  
“You are messed up.”  
“Can’t argue with that.”  
“Want another drink?” Negan nodded so I stood from the couch and walked to the refrigerator and opened another wine bottle and a Heineken. I opened the drawer for the wine opener when a warm breath tickled my neck so I quickly turned around to see Negan smiling down at me  
“Can I help you?” I smiled, trying to fight the blush that was creeping up  
“That depends.” His voice was a perfect three octaves lower than before “Are you willing to?”  
“I think so.” I almost stuttered  
“Then you have to come a little closer darling.” He whispered and so I came a little closer  
“Now what?” I asked, our noses almost brushing

But then my fucking phone went. I recognized the ringtone, the godfather, which means I have to take it. “Sorry, I have to take that,” I whined and Negan nodded, grabbing a glass of water. well I need a fucking ice bath right about now

‘Mom, what’s wrong? It’s almost twelve o clock.’  
‘Oh sorry honey, I totally forgot about the time difference.’ My mom sounded tipsy and surrounded by salsa music  
‘How can you forget? you’re in Spain, that’s a fucking nine-hour time difference!.’  
‘No need to talk to your mother like that!’ My father interrupted  
‘Hey Dad, are you guys having a good time?’ I rolled my eyes at Negan who was laughing, biting his finger  
‘Time of our lives honey!’ My mom yelled  
‘Besides your birth of course!’ My dad added  
‘Alright thanks, guys I’m gonna go now, enjoy the rest of your trip and I’ll see you soon.’  
‘We love you!’ They said in union  
‘I love you..’ 

“They hung up on me.” I laughed, staring at my phone  
“Some parents you have.” Negan smiled  
“I’m sorry, they are traveling the world and they have three more countries to go before they return so they call me every week at this insane hour. My mother forgets the time difference.”  
“They sound like fun.”  
“They are, but the worst mood killers ever.” I sighed, looking at Negan apologetically  
“You know what? Let’s have a proper date first.” Negan clapped in his hands  
“What?”  
“You know what a date is right?” He scratched his beard and walked over to the dining table  
“Funny.”  
“I like you, Charles, let’s go on a date, see where things go.”  
“Alright, but can I have that kiss? Just want to know what I’m getting myself into.” I shrugged

Negan walked up to me, our noses brushing again, he smiled and licked his lips. He brought his mouth to my ear and his stubble scratched my shaven cheek and hummed.

“Who said we were going to kiss?” Negan whispered directly in my ear, making me shiver  
“Fuck you.” I gasped  
“Oh darling, the fun I’m going to have with you.” He bounced on his feet and smiled

I rolled my eyes but couldn’t stop the smile on my face. He hugged me and said his goodbye’s before hopping his fence. Asshole.


	4. Drilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan does some home improvements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty

A week of pure and utter solitude. That was my plan at least but Negan decided to drill holes in the wall at eight in the morning. So I decided to pay him a visit.

“Hey there neighbor, how can I help you?” Negan answered the door in his sweats, a wicked grin on his face and a drill on his shoulder  
“Why the fuck do you think it’s okay to drill at eight in the morning?” I rubbed my eyes, hearing my voice break  
“Hell darlin, you sound like you had a great time last night.” Negan smiled  
“Well I thought that too but then this asshole left me hanging and starts drilling holes in his wall at eight in the morning.” I growled  
“You should know that I’m about fifty percent more into you now. Come on in, I’ll make you some coffee.” He smiled

I didn’t even look at him, just went straight to the couch. I sat myself down in the corner and brought my up knees to hug them. After a minute Negan walks up to me and handed me the cup filled with black coffee, my favorite.

“You know, I thought you’d be more of a morning person.” He sat down next to me and just stared  
“Definitely not, but I have to be for work. But I have a week off.” I smiled and took a large gulp of coffee and moaned at the taste of fresh beans  
“Alright, might have to remember that.”  
“Before you start drilling the walls?”  
“Before I start drilling anything.” He winked  
“I’m not even awake, but that’s such a bad pun.” 

Negan smiled as I got a little bit more comfortable on his couch.

“Come here.” He waved me over  
“What? Are we about to snuggle on the couch?” I asked  
“As long as you keep your hands to yourself.”  
“Of course, I would never, we’re not dating.”  
“Yet, right?” Hope dripping from his voice  
“Exactly, but you might want to quit waking me at eight.”  
“Yeah yeah, you made your point. Snuggling for hours then because I’m a morning person.”  
“Fine.” 

I got closer and pressed myself against his side. He wrapped his arm around me and grabbed his glasses from the side table to read his paper. I never thought that I would like this white picket fence moment. Huddled up on the couch, reading papers, drinking coffee. He traced my arm with his free hand and I enjoyed the morning sun lighting up the living room. I felt my eyes getting tired, leaning into his arm, and felt the coffee cup being taken from my hands. 

“Charles, darlin, wake up.” Negan whispered, his lips brushing my ear  
“What?” My voice still rough  
“It’s almost eleven.”  
“What?” I opened my eyes to look up at his handsome face  
“Are you deaf?” He laughed  
“No, I’m asleep.”  
“Well, I have a proposition for you.” 

I stretched on his couch, smiling at the fact he didn’t move at all the last three hours to let me sleep. 

“What’s your proposition?”  
“Let’s go on our date today.”  
“Yeah? Where to?”  
“Road trip around the neighborhood? Friends of mine have a motorcycle bar so I thought we could ride there together.”  
“That would be awesome.”  
“Yeah and if you play your cards right, I might know a place where we can stay for the night.”  
“If I play my cards right, you’ve got that twisted man.” I huffed  
“Come here you little shit.”

He tugged on my arm and pulled me forward and started tickling me. His hands grabbing at my sides and pulling me on his lap. 

“Alright! Alright! Please stop, mercy!” I yelled, laughing way too loud  
“Say you’re sorry darlin.”  
“Fine! I am sorry, so sorry.”  
“Okay, you are forgiven.” Negan smiled and pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back  
“You wanted to have a date first, but I’m ready to kiss you if you don’t stop.” I kissed his neck  
“Well, kissing my neck isn’t real kissing so I guess that’s okay.” Negan’s voice sounded pretty affected  
“Yeah, okay.”

I kissed him behind his ear and trailed kisses along his neck and couldn’t help myself to suck a tiny hickey in the crook of his neck. A moan spilled from his lips, bucking his hips and a huge bulge was pressed against my ass.

“Fuck baby, you need to get off me.” He growled  
“Want to get off?”  
“Yeah, please, wait! No.” Negan laughed  
“I’m messing with you, I’ll leave you alone” I sighed dramatically and stood from his lap  
“My little firecracker.” Negan shamelessly squeezed his bulge and licked his lips  
“Don’t do that.” I whined  
“Well, my fucking apologies but you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. Maybe it’s for the best that you go pack your things and pick a bike to ride.”  
“I like you too Negan, and I will do that. What time do you want to leave?”  
“One o clock? Gives me the opportunity to jerk off in the shower and pack my shit.” He grinned  
“Asshole, you enjoy my suffering way too much.”  
“It's a shared suffering darlin.”

He hugged me and smacked my ass on my way out. I was waiting for the moment he realizes that I g...

“You gave me a god damn hickey!” 

There it is.


	5. Little pig, little pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Charles head off on their date

It was around a hundred and three degrees at the moment so I was very thankful for the airconditioning in my house. I had two hours to get ready, and if I have to be honest, I'm nervous as shit. Negan isn't just hot but also really nice and I can't help but feeling a bunch of butterflies every time he talks. I went up to my room and entered my walk-in closet, grabbed some simple white t-shirts, and pulled one of them over my head, and switched my shorts with a pair of dark jeans. I stuffed a towel, an extra white shirt, a flannel, pair of socks, and a boxer in my duffel bag. A toothbrush and some toothpaste fitted perfectly in the side pouch. I stuck my phone charger and AirPods in the front of my bag and grabbed some hair gel from the cabinet. Before stashing it with the toothpaste, I opened the gel container and dipped my fingers in the nasty substance, and slicked my curls back. 

I look like a creep, white shirt, dark tight jeans, and slicked-back hair, where is my toothpick? Before going downstairs, I grabbed the jewelry box that stood on my nightstand and placed it in my safe in the walk-in closet. I debated leaving my signet ring behind but I always wear it so I will just have to be careful. 

I want to ride the iron 883 but next to Negan’s cvo I'd look like a child. My Electra glide cruises better anyway. I grabbed my leather jacket from the closet downstairs and threw it on the couch. Alright, now I have to wait for one and a half hours...

...

“Little pig, little pig. Let. Me. In.”

I shot up from the couch, my neck and back cracked like fireworks. What time is it? Why am I on the couch? Why is Negan the big bad wolf in my dream?

“Kid, are you having second thoughts?” Negan yelled through the door

Oh shit. I ran towards the door and opened it without looking at him and turned back around.

“Negan, sorry, I fell asleep on the couch.”  
“Damn boy, you are just lazy.” He laughed  
“Hell no, it’s my first week off since forever.”  
“I’m just messing with you kid.” Negan closed the door behind him while I grabbed my keys, helmet, bag, and jacket and turned around

If I didn’t like Negan before, I will have to now.. that man is sex on legs. His hair is slicked back as well, thick black boots, a white shirt, and this beautiful leather jacket with a red scarf stuffed in the chest pocket. 

“You like what you see boy?” Negan’s voice dropped to that low tone that makes my legs wobble  
“No, you’re distracting.” I huffed and walked up to him  
“Yeah? Well, suck it up. We are leaving now.” He looked down at me, head tilted to the side, licking his lips before turning around.

That prick.

I walked towards my front door and closed up behind myself. Negan’s beautiful cvo in the Bronze Armor color sparkled in the sunlight, with the beautiful man straddling it.  
I opened my garage and stashed my duffle in the side box before starting the glide. 

“Damn boy, you are something else.” Negan winked before putting his sunglasses on and turned on his headset

I laughed and clicked the remote for the garage and put on my helmet and headset.

“Negan for Charlie.” He laughed  
“The guy who’s gonna beat your ass for Negan,” I replied  
“You are always allowed to try, but don’t come whining about the consequences.” Negan growled

I quickly adjusted myself in my jeans and shook my head. Negan laughed and started his motorcycle. 

“Follow me, kid.”

We left our houses behind, exited the street, and drove towards the highway. Negan was telling me about his first motorcycle and how he wrecked it when it collided with his stepfather's car. The only thing Negan kept from that accident is a small scar next to his right eye. And he never had an accident again. I told him about my first and only accident where I borrowed my father's street bob and tried to impress my first girlfriend but forgot to accelerate while making a turn and she fell backward and then I let the bob slip.

“Girlfriend huh?” Negan asked  
“That the only thing you got from my story.”  
“No no, just curious.”  
“Yeah, I had a girlfriend, didn’t work out that well, let her fall from the bike.” I laughed  
“So you became gay?”  
“No of course not, I knew I was gay when I started dating her but I didn’t want to be gay. You know how that goes, or not.”  
“I know kid, I even married her.” Negan whispered in his earpiece  
“Oh, well, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be crazy, I'll tell you all about it later if you don't mind.”  
“Don't feel obligated to tell me if you don't want to.”  
“Thanks, kid, but it was a part of my life, and you are a new and better part so I think I should share it.”

I'm happy we are sitting on different motorcycles because the tears in my eyes are not cool and sexy at all. 

“Alright, that's okay Negan.”  
“You enjoying yourself?”  
“Yeah, sweating like a crazy person but I like this a lot Negan.”  
“Good, the bar is about five minutes out.”

I smiled to myself and put a bit more power into it and drove past Negan. I heard him laughing through the headset before he sped past me. A couple of minutes later, we exited the highway to park in front of this industrial looking bar. It wasn’t that tall but it was long, it had two black steel doors and giant tinted windows. This looked more like a Starbucks in the city than a motorcycle bar. 

“I know it looks kinda off but it’s awesome.” Negan said and parked his motorcycle  
“Do they sell caramel frappes?” I laughed  
“Don't be so small-minded you little shit.” Negan swatted my shoulder with his scarf before walking away  
“Alright, don’t get your panties in a twist.” I parked my bike next to his and followed Negan inside

I have to be honest, it was beautiful. This giant bar stretched its way across the entire length of the building. Copper pipes ran down from the ceiling into the tap and this huge glass wall held all the strong liquor bottles. The bar top was made out of a dark oak tree I'd have to guess and the leather bar stools completed the picture. The rest of the area was filled with couches, tables, comfortable lounge chairs, and pool tables. Negan looked at me, following my gaze while I judged the room, and shook his head before walking around the bar to hug this beautiful woman. She wore tight jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged her muscular arms. A towel was stashed in his front pocket and her smile lit up the room.

“Negan, good to see you, man.” The woman smiled up at him before giving him a light push  
“What was that for Arat?”  
“For not returning my calls asshole, I thought you were dead or something.”  
“Well fuck you, I was moving remember.”  
“Yeah, but you found the time to pick this one of the streets?” Arat, which is her name I guess, looked at me  
“This is my neighbor, Charles Preston, he rides, I ride, we ride together now.” Negan smiled  
“Bet he makes pretty sounds in that new bedroom of yours.”  
“This is our first date Arat, I don't put out on my first date.”  
“Do you have a twin I don't know about? Your morality freaks me out.” Arat laughed  
“Shut up, Charles come over here.”

I walked up to the bar and stuck out my hand to Arat who returned the gesture.

“Nice to meet you Arat, this is a beautiful bar you have here.” I smiled  
“Charles is an architect, he scopes out places before saying hello.” Negan winked  
“It’s nice to meet you too Charles, thank you, my wife, Regina and I worked very hard to realize this place.” Arat nodded over to the left side of the bar and a woman stood on a ladder, changing a lightbulb. Negan creped up behind Regina and grabbed her from the ladder

“Negan you fucking asshole!” Regina yelled but laughed anyway because yeah it’s Negan  
“I missed you to buttercup.” Negan hugged her and put her down  
“Come meet Negan’s boy.” Arat winked at me, Negan’s boy sounds dirty and hot at the same time  
“You rode yourself here or did you hug this man tightly?” Regina asked

I pointed at my Electra standing next to the cvo and smiled at her wide-eyed expression.

“Alright, enough you two, bullying my boy, make us a drink Arat.” Negan winked and patted the barstool next to him.  
“What’s your poison, Charles?”  
“Can you make a dark n stormy?” I asked  
“Can I make you a dark n stormy, of course I can, it’s going to be the best dark n stormy you ever tasted.” Arat rambled while gathering the necessary supplies  
“What in the fucking world is a dark n stormy?” Negan laughed  
“Brown rum and ginger beer.” I answered  
“Sauvignon blanc and dark n stormy’s, have to write that down.” Negan laughed  
“Beer is always a good choice Negan.” I assured him  
“Arat make me one of those stormy things.” Negan clapped his hands 

Arat shot him a dirty look but grabbed an extra glass. The bar wasn’t officially open yet because it’s one o clock but it gave me the opportunity to get to know the two before opening at three. Regina and Arat met during a tour in Iraq, they had a joined mission. They became friends and when they were back home they met a couple of times. One of those times was at Arat’s nephew’s baseball game, coached by Negan. 

“Wow, that’s some story guys. Sappy like a hallmark movie.” I smiled  
“Watch it, boy, no need to be rude to the lady’s” Negan’s voice rumbled, doing things to me  
“Negan, you are the one on thin ice.” Arat rolled her eyes and placed the cocktails in front of us  
“You turning on me Arat?” Negan laughed and stirred his drink  
“Try it, Charles, tell me it’s the best you’ve ever had.” 

So I tried the drink. And damn, it was the best dark n stormy I ever tasted. It’s not that difficult but with fine rum and fresh ginger beer, this cocktail just hits different. So I moaned in content and took another sip.

“That good huh?” Regina laughed at Negan’s face, lips parted and watching me closely, and winked at me.  
“Fuck yeah, this is the best I’ve ever tasted Arat, thank you.”  
“Are you even going to taste it Negan or are you just going to undress the boy with your eyes some more?” Arat growled  
“Yeah, fuck, let me enjoy myself a bit man.” Negan took a giant gulp from his drink and looked surprised  
“You like it?” I asked  
“It’s not bad, I’m more of a whiskey or beer man but I can live with brown rum.”

Arat mumbled something before walking away from the bar, disappearing behind a door, probably the kitchen. Regina excused herself to finish the light bulb changes and table cleaning duties so Negan and I settled on one of the couches.

“They like you.” Negan whispered in my ear, his lips almost touching my ear  
“I hope so, you guys seem close.”  
“Yeah, we growl at each other but the three of us have been friends for ten years now. They are always welcome and so am I, if there is any trouble, we look out for each other.”  
“That’s a good thing Negan.”  
“I’d like to have a good thing with you.” He smiled  
“Me too, I think we are off on a good start right?”  
“Definitely.” Negan looked down at my lips and started to lean in before Arat appeared with a plate full of deliciousness  
“Arat, we were having a moment here!.” Negan growled before grabbing a chip with guacamole from her plate  
“Tough luck big boy, scoot over.”

Regina took a seat on one of the lounge chairs while Arat planted herself between Negan and me. We talked a bit more about the bar and how they got it. An old friend of Arat used to own the place but when he died he left it in her name, she tore it down because it was dead on its feet and rebuild the bar to her liking. A boy stumbled through the door, around sixteen, with blonde hair, a handsome face, and strong arms. Arat’s nephew, Benjamin, works at the bar as a dishwasher after his game on Saturday and the entire Sunday so this must be him.

“Ben, I told you a thousand times, enter around back.” Arat growled  
“I’m sorry Arat but I had to ask who owns that sweet ass Electra outside.” the boy grinned  
“You want to know about the Electra and not my beauty?” Negan stood up and walked towards the boy  
“Coach! I’m sorry, yours is cool as well but you ride that thing every day.” He smiled  
“You are benched for the rest of the season.” Negan laughed and gave the kid a slap to the back of his head  
“You can’t do that, I’m your best pitcher.”  
“I’ll find someone else.” Negan sat back down on the sofa and grabbed another chip  
“The Electra is mine.” I waved  
“It’s beautiful man, do you mind showing it to me?”  
“Of course not.”

I followed Benjamin back outside and backed the bike back up so he could see everything properly.

“This has to be one of the most classic beauty’s ever.”  
“It has the most classic glide aspects but not so heavy as a road glide. It’s the best of both worlds I guess. I have an iron 883 as well.”  
“Dude, that’s awesome, what do you do for a living?”  
“I’m an architect but right now I’m an architect’s assistant at a contractors firm.”  
“Cool, do you drive them to work?”  
“No, I have to run errands a lot in a suit. It will probably look cool but not so much when I’m covered in flies and sand.” I laughed  
“That sucks, I mean, you have a sport and a touring motorcycle waiting for you and you take your car. I would start looking for another job.” Benjamin laughed  
“Yeah well, I love being an architect. When you become a pitcher at your favorite baseball team and you have to travel for games you will take the loss right? And I try to ride every weekend.”  
“You should take a holiday and ride.”  
“I have a week off now, and in six weeks I have four weeks off. I am planning to go on a trip.”  
“With or without me?” Negan joined us outside, a lit cigarette between his fingers  
“Not sure yet.” I smiled  
“I better start getting the kitchen ready before she kills me.” Benjamin smiled and ran back inside

Negan walked towards me, placing a hand on the seat. He looked up at me and smiled, inhaling the air of his cigarette.

“What?” I smile  
“Quite sturdy, just good to know that’s all.”  
“You are a filthy old man.”  
“Be careful boy.” Negan growled and grabbed my chin  
“Or what?” I tried and his grin widened before Regina yelled something at us  
“Jesus Christ, the two of you need to learn how to take a fucking hint.” Negan shook his head before going back inside


	6. The beach house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues

“Alright, are the two of you staying, or are you riding off into the sunset?” Arat asked as soon as we entered the bar again.  
“Well, I thought, only if you want to, we could eat lunch here, and after we can continue our trip.” Negan asked  
“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” I smiled  
“Awesome, Arat, may we have two of those stormy drinks and the menu? thank you.” Negan said and sat down at a table  
“Are you trying to get killed, because I can burry you around back Negan” Arat smacked Negan’s head with the menu before handing me one

I smiled at Arat when she brought us our drinks and let Negan order us his favorite dish at this bar. Homemade tacos and guac, sweet potato fries, and onion rings. Surprisingly delicious combo.

“Alright monsters, we are leaving you to it. Thanks for being so nice to Charles.” Negan smiled at Regina  
“Well, you seem to like him very much Negan and he is a nice kid.” Regina said  
“Yeah, he uhm, yeah.” Negan scratched his neck and looked away for a second  
“It’s alright to feel these feelings Negan. I can understand your hesitance but live a little.”  
“Yeah I know, it was good seeing you again Reg. I should drop by more often.”  
“Yes you should, you are always welcome.”

Negan hugged her and walked back towards our table and hugged Arat from behind.

“You leaving?”  
“Yep, we’ve spent enough time here.”  
“Asshole.”  
“You love me.”  
“Yeah, well, we all have our flaws.” Arat laughed before Negan started to tickle her  
“I’ll take him with me now.” I said before tugging Negan by the arm 

Negan let Arat go and turned to me. His left eyebrow shot up and his tongue peaked out in the corner of his mouth and smiled. His eyes were dark and gloomy and his posture looked somehow more intimidating with him bending over a bit to whisper in my ear.

“You jealous kid?”  
“Jealous? of a lesbian best friend?”  
“Of the way I was touching her and not you.”  
“Negan, get off your high horse and continue your date. Charles, it was very nice to meet you, I hope you stop by some time with that other beautiful motorcycle Benjamin told me about.” Arat smiled and hugged me  
“I will, and thank you for the delicious drinks.” I smiled and waved goodbye to Benjamin

Negan hugged them as well and followed me outside. 

“Thank you for lunch Negan.” I smiled  
“You are very welcome, ready for the next part?”  
“Of lunch?”  
“No you brat, our date.”  
“Yes sir.” I smiled before putting on my helmet  
“You little shit.” Negan mumbled

We drove off and I followed Negan to our destination. We didn’t talk to each other but we smiled at each other sometimes and just enjoyed the ride. After thirty minutes or so we pulled up at this cute beach house and parked the bikes.

“Like it?” Negan smiled  
“It’s very cute, very un-Negan.”  
“Are you sure about that? I am probably the cutest ever.” Negan fluttered his lashes  
“Obviously.” I smiled grabbed my bag from my motorcycle and followed Negan towards the front door.

He smiled at me and opened the door for me. It was very very cute. It had beautiful grey herringbone wooden floors, a mezzanine above the kitchen, and a small living area. The mezzanine contained a walk-in shower and a large bed but that wasn’t the best part. The backyard was the beach and you could see the beach through floor to ceiling windows.

“My god Negan, this is beautiful, but why are we here? Did you rent this?” I asked in disbelieve, thinking this is probably very expensive  
“Glad you like it, and it’s mine, I’m a pretty reasonable landlord.” He winked and placed his bag on the bar  
“Fuck, you are full of surprises. I’m staying here the whole summer.” I laughed  
“You are more than welcome Charles.” Negan smiled and walked towards the fridge and grabbed two beers and stood behind me  
“Follow me please.” He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck

He opened the door towards the deck like balcony and sat down on the stairs that led to the beach. He handed me a beer and I sat down next to him. He looked at me and shook his head.

“What?” I asked  
“I’m just happy that you are my new neighbor.”  
“Me too.”  
“Cheers neighbor.” Negan smiled and took a swig  
“Cheers neighbor.”  
“If you want, we could stay here and cook. But if you want to go to a restaurant or something, that’s fine.”  
“No, I want to stay here, milking this place as long as possible.” I smiled  
“Awesome, we’ll have to do some groceries but the store is around the corner so no rush.”  
“Let’s swim.”  
“What?” Negan smiled  
“It’s fucking hot, we are at your beach house, the ocean is in your backyard.”  
“Okay okay, did you bring your speedo?” He wiggled his eyes and I remembered not bringing any swimwear  
“No, but I have another pair of boxer shorts.”  
“Or...” Negan started, wiggling his eyebrows  
“No, it’s four a clock, kids are running around.”

Negan laughed and bumped his shoulder against mine before heading back into the house. He closed the door behind me and grabbed my half-filled bottle. I started to reach for the bottle but he held them out of my reach. 

“We are going swimming.” Negan stated and took off his jacket and shirt  
“Yeah, uhm, should I just.” I pointed at the door and started to turn around  
“Wait a minute sweetheart. You are going to swim with me right?” Negan turned me around and smiled at me  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, I don’t swim with my shirt on do you?”  
“No.”  
“So you should be comfortable with me being shirtless right?”  
“You are fine to look at.” I smiled  
“Well thank you darlin, and I know for a fact that you look beautiful without a shirt.”

Negan walked towards me and grabbed the hem of my shirt and I instinctively raised my arms. Negan grinned and pulled the shirt over my head. I shuddered a bit while it was still a hundred and three degrees outside. Without thinking I unbuckled my belt and pulled the jeans from my ankles. Negan’s eyes never left mine until I stood before him in just my underwear and he took a peak. He grinned and I saw his eyes darken but they went wide when I kneeled to unbuckle his belt. I tried to be very clinical and tried not to brush things while tugging down his zipper. My breathing came a bit erratic but it only matched with Negan’s breathing. I quickly pulled down his pants and made him step out of them before standing on two feet. Negan growled and grabbed my face between his hands and stared into my eyes before locking his lips on mine. His lips are soft and the kiss was more gentle than I expected. His tongue traced my lips and I opened them to let him in. His hands started to travel down my body, tracing every piece of flesh with his rough fingers before placing his broad palms over my ass cheeks. I moaned into his mouth and got rewarded with a squeeze of his hands before he pulled me against him. The feeling of his filling member against my own is something I have never felt before. My own hands caressed his chest and played a little bit with his chest hair. Negan removed his lips from mine and kissed along my jaw towards my neck and bit down in the tender flesh to create a hickey.

“Now we have matching ones.” Negan’s voice was pure sex. Gravely, rough and panting. He took a step away from me and I had to try my best no to whine. I opened my eyes to look at this beautiful man, the grin plastered on his face combined with the half-hard cock in his underwear had no business being that hot but here we are.

“Fuck.” I panted  
“Definitely on the planning, not yet tough.” Negan grinned and opened the door again and ran out towards the sand  
“Negan!” I yelled, pointing at my hard-on  
“What about it? The cold water will help you with that.” He winked  
“Dude, there are people.”  
“Dude, there are people three hundred feet away.” He smiled and grabbed my hand 

The water was cold as hell but a nice cold because it was also hot as hell. Negan pulled me underwater, the salty water washing the gel out of my hair. I smacked his chest but couldn’t resist the smile on his face and those dimples should be illegal. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, just a peck. He wanted more but there is no way I am making out on a public beach at four in the afternoon. I splashed some water in his face and started to swim back to the shore and sat down in the sand. Negan went underwater one more time before joining me in the sand.

“Charles, I never thought that I would have so much fun with you.”  
“Thank you, I guess?” I laughed  
“That came out wrong I’m sorry. I mean that I’d never imagined I’d enjoy myself so much on a first date. It feels like I’ve known you since forever.”  
“Me to Negan, it’s kind of new for me to feel like this but I do.”  
“Let’s take a shower and do some grocery shopping.” Negan kissed my cheek and pulled me up from the sand  
“Hosts showers first.” I laughed  
“Well, the landlord just renewed the lease to this place and made up this new policy.” Negan smiled  
“And what is that new policy?”  
“That the host and guest are allowed to always shower together, only if you want to of course.” Negan smiled but a nervous sparkle appeared in his eyes

I walked up to him to grab his hands and led him up to his own staircase to the mezzanine. The walk-in shower was bigger than I thought and could easily fit two or three people. Negan stared into my eyes before stepping forward to kiss me again. His lips and tongue creating a path towards my clavicle where he created another hickey. The proud smile on his face was goofy but cute. I took a step towards the bed to show him myself and pulled down my underwear. I’d never thought I would be this bold but Negan brings out the bold and forward side of me I guess. The money I’d pay to document the look on Negan’s face. Wide-eyed, he traced his lips with his tongue and growled softly before taking off his own underwear. And damn, he does not disappoint. The big and veiny cock jumped free out of the confines of the boxershorts, precum already coating the fat tip. The slight curve of his monster cock made my legs shake. A glaze covered his dark pupils and his breathing sped up, making him growl again. He took a step forward and picked me up, causing me to giggle. He put me down in the shower and pushed me against the wall before turning on the hot shower. The water immediately soaked Negan’s black hair, covering his eyes with it. A laugh escaped my mouth before his lips silenced me again. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the niche in the shower wall and massaged the amber scented product in my curls. The sensation almost made me forget about his cock probing my stomach and my own situation. He rinsed my hair before swiftly lathering his own hair with the shampoo and washing it out. He smiled at me and kissed me softly.

“We should go to the store.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and beautiful  
“Negan, you have the worst timing.” I chuckled but stepped out of the shower anyway  
“We are finishing this, but I am hungry and I am planning to cook a nice dinner for you which might take a while.” He walked after me and kissed my neck  
“I don’t like it but it sounds lovely, but I don’t like it.” I pouted and he laughed, drying my hair with a fluffy towel  
“Don’t worry darlin, you’ll be panting, sweating, and moaning on that bed at the end of the night. Gonna treat my boy real nice.” Negan growled in my ear, thrusting his semi-hard cock against my ass  
“Don’t tease me like that.” I moaned  
“But I love it when you whine.” He swatted my ass cheek and started to get dressed, well I guess I have to get going as well


	7. Italian coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I'm loving the slow burn, sex slow burn that is.

The sun was slowly setting, creating a beautiful glow over the beach. We were walking back to the beach house with our groceries for dinner. Negan was going to make bruschetta as an appetizer and truffle risotto as the main dish and Italian coffees for dessert. My mouth waters at the thought. Negan opened the door and we placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

“Alright, you want to be my sous chef?” Negan wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in  
“Sure, but as I said, I can’t cook shit but steak and potatoes.” I laughed  
“But you can cut tomatoes, right? Because otherwise, I might have to send you to a cooking class.”  
“You are my chef, right? You shouldn’t need a sous.” I walked towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer and sat down at the bar  
“So you are just going to sit there and watch me?” Negan laughed and started to unpack the groceries  
“Just watching a cooking show.”  
“Brat.”

Negan started off with washing his hands and then the tomatoes before chopping them like a pro. He makes a little show out of it, juggling the oil bottle, throwing things into a pan from a distance, and bouncing onions off his bicep. After ten minutes of watching Martha Stewart over here, we sat down on the couch with a plate filled with pieces of a baguette with bruschetta. And it was delicious.

“The key to this recipe is to buy perfect tomatoes.” Negan commented watching me licking the oil from my chin  
“They’re perfect.”  
“And enough oil.” He laughed  
“Fuck off.”  
“Listen, kid, you are the one who’s drooling oil.”  
“It dripped from my baguette, you ass.” I laughed  
“Being a real brat tonight. Cursing at me, calling me an ass? I don't appreciate that. I cooked for you and I am being a real gentleman. Maybe I'll punish you with no dessert.” Negan spoke soft but dangerous and I’d be lying if I'd say that it wasn't a big turn on  
“I’m not a brat, and you curse in every sentence, so.” I stated, taking another bite  
“You are so not getting any dessert.” Negan laughed and shook his head  
“Why?” I pouted, playing the game  
“Punishment, can't do anything without that.”  
“That’s so unfair! You didn't even warn me!”  
“Life isn't fucking fair darlin.” Negan smiled and took our plates to the kitchen. I followed him and wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to stop him but failing of course.

“What are you doing?” he laughed  
“Catching you, and I got you.” Negan wiggled out of my grip with ease and spun me around and held me in a tight grip.

“I got you.” He growled in my ear and kissed my neck  
“Okay.”  
“You are an easy prey, I like it.”  
“I’m not easy, what if this is my plan, what if I got you exactly where I want you?” I smirked and twisted around, which made Negan let go of my arms. Now I was able to drop on my knees and slip between his legs. A childish giggle escaped my throat when I saw the look on Negan’s face. I ran up the stairs but heavy footsteps followed me. I felt his hands pushing me onto the bed before jumping on my back.

“Boy, you surprise me every damn fucking time, what? you’re a ninja now?” He laughed and laid down next to me  
“If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh”  
“I won't.”  
“Three years ago we had a mandatory self-defense class at the company, I was a scrawny kid and Rick thought it might be a good idea if I'd joined the class as well.” I saw Negan struggling to withhold his laughter so I hit him in the chest  
“You promised not to laugh!”  
“Kid I’m sorry, I can’t picture you in that class. You are tall, muscular, and quite intimidating when need be.”  
“Yeah well, I started going to the gym two years ago, everytime I sat on my motorcycle I had the most horrible back pain and a pain in my ass. Gaining some weight and growing some muscles was a good start.”  
“So you were a real twink once, well fuck me sideways, I wish I knew you back then.” Negan chuckled  
“No, you like me better this way, trust me.”  
“I think you might be right.” His hand came down with force on my ass, echoing through the house  
“This ass I made for my palm boy, fits very well and I think it would look lovely in red.” He added  
“You are so sure of yourself.” I laughed and got up from the bed  
“Where are you going?”  
“You promised me truffle risotto, I’ll help you.”  
“You know what, I’ll make it, you grab us another drink.” Negan laughed and made his way back to the kitchen  
“And here I thought I could be of use.”  
“Darlin, you have no idea how useful you are, but maybe it’s better you stay away from my risotto.” 

I made my way down as well and grabbed two more beers from the fridge and handed Negan one. I stood behind him, watching him chop the mushrooms and preparing the fresh truffle. He’s probably four inches taller than me, the perfect height difference if you ask me. With that, I laid my head on his shoulder while he told me about the first time he made this recipe for his ex-wife and how everything got burned. 

“You don’t have to talk about her Negan, don’t feel obligated.”  
“As I said, I hope that you will be a part of my life now and what happened when I was just a teenager sculpted me into the man I am now.”  
“As I said, I would love to be a part of your life and your future, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to tell me.” I kissed his cheek and rubbed his back  
“I know, thank you, but I can get quite difficult sometimes.”  
“We will handle that when it happens, I can see you getting restless when you talk about the past, so don’t do it. When something happened or you really want to talk about we will, but don’t force it Negan.” I feel him loosen up a bit  
“Kid, you are a gift from heaven, not that I believe in the big guy but you are something else.” Negan turned to me and kissed me softly on the lips  
“I know, but thanks.” I smiled

I sat down at the bar and watched Negan cook again. As soon as he placed our plates on the table a took a little bite. It smelled delicious and it made me salivate for the last twenty minutes so I needed to taste it. We ate pretty much in silence and when we finished we did the dishes together before preparing the Italian coffee. Negan brewed the coffee and I started to whip some cream. He didn’t buy amaretto as I thought but Strega, telling me that it tastes way better in an Italian coffee because of all the spices and herbs. He had the bottle because he makes his torta caprese with it. And I had no idea what that was until a couple of minutes ago. It is a flourless chocolate cake and it’s supposed to be delicious. Negan is also full of surprises, Italian surprises. He grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and made the drink. He handed me one glass, forgotten his punishment of no desert, and we cheered.

“Oh, you weren’t kidding, this is way better than amaretto.” I smiled  
“It’s strong but delicious.” Negan grabbed my hand and let me towards the couch, sat down, and patted the spot next to him  
“Well thank you.”  
“Are you enjoying yourself?”  
“Yes, very much, this place is amazing Negan thank you.”  
“You are very welcome kid.”  
“Are you having a good time?”  
“Of course I am, I mean look at you, everyone who is blessed with your presence is lucky.” began smiled  
“Negan, you poet. But don't be crazy.” I laughed  
“I am not crazy, you are one fine specimen.”  
“Omg stop it, drink your coffee.”

Negan smiled and licked his lips and took my glass from my hand and sat them on the table before pulling me onto his lap. This is the second time in one day where I had the honor of being hoisted up in the man's lap and I enjoy every second of it. His mouth latched itself on my neck and his hands roamed my back. I took the liberty to take my shirt off for better access which made him growl in appreciation. 

“Let’s take this upstairs yeah? You go ahead, I’ll lock up.” He kissed me and I nodded before walking upstairs. Within ten seconds, a hand roamed my back while the other one held my neck. Negan’s pupils were dilated to where you couldn't see the beautiful hazel iris. His pearly whites on display when he smiled before kissing me deeply. This man knew what he was doing, those plumb lips matched my own perfectly, and his hands were big enough to fit everything perfectly. I opened my eyes to look at the sun, which was kissing the ocean goodnight and settled underneath the water. The view was beautiful and having Negan in my arms made everything more beautiful in a way I've never experienced before. 

“Are you okay?” His voice crumbling when he spoke  
“Yes, I was just thinking about how beautiful everything is and how beautiful you are.”  
“We can stay here for another night if you want, I am free on Monday so we can stay here until you want to leave.”  
“That would be great.”  
“Let”s go to bed, as much as I would want to fuck you into the mattress, I'm pretty full and a bit drunk. I want our first time to be special.” Negan kissed me  
“You are so perfect.” I smiled and couldn't think about any other way to describe my thoughts about him, he is perfect to me


End file.
